Año nuevo, vida nueva
by Cris Snape
Summary: Berta nunca pensó que podría pasar Nochevieja en aquel centro. Y estaba fastidiada. Muy fastidiada. Para el reto "Año Nuevo" del "Foro de las Expansiones"


**AÑO NUEVO, VIDA NUEVA**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>__El Potterverso es de Rowling. La persona que ideó la Magia Hispanii fue Sorg-esp._

_Esta historia participa en el Reto Especia __**"Año nuevo" **__del __**"Foro de las Expansiones"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>25 de diciembre de 2014<strong>_

—Montse. Estate quieta de una vez, mujer.

Jordi utilizó el tono de voz que normalmente servía para aplacar sus nervios. Ese mes habían cumplido treinta años de casados y podía decirse que conocía a su esposa como a la palma de su mano. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión no logró calmar sus ánimos. Y no era para menos, habida cuenta del disgusto que les había dado la niña.

En realidad, la niña dejó de serlo tiempo atrás. Berta ya tenía veintiún años y solía decir que ya volaba por libre, aunque tuviera un concepto de libertad un tanto peculiar. Según el punto de vista de su díscola hija, volar por libre significaba no seguir ninguna clase de normas, gastar dinero a espuertas, ser irrespetuosa con sus padres y salir de marcha. Por supuesto, ser libre no significaba ni estudiar, ni trabajar, ni tener en consideración a nadie que no fuera ella misma.

Jordi estaba muy harto. Si de él dependiera ya la habría puesto de patitas en la calle, pero Montse era una blanda. Tal vez porque nunca había contado con el apoyo de sus padres, quienes la habían internado en un colegio a los cuatro añitos para sólo pasar con ella uno de los doce meses que tenía el año.

Montse últimamente había visto mucha televisión. Presa de la desesperación más absoluta, incluso le había propuesto recurrir a un tal Pedro Aguado, un muggle que presentaba un programa llamado _"Hermano Mayor"_ en el que ayudaba a chavales tan díscolos como Berta. Por supuesto, Jordi consideraba que eso eran paparruchas y estaba convencido de que la niña necesitaba mano dura. Ni más ni menos.

Después de lo ocurrido durante la noche anterior, estaba más seguro que nunca. Montse se había pasado una semana entera preparando la cena de Nochebuena. Recibieron la visita de los hermanos de Jordi y sus sobrinos y todo salió bien hasta que a Berta se le fue la mano con el vino y empezó a hacer tonterías. Tras los reproches paternos, se había ido de casa dando un portazo y no había dado señales de vida desde entonces.

Jordi había llamado a todo el mundo. Sabía perfectamente que la niña no se había ido con sus hermanos y que odiaba a sus primos, pero de todas formas contactó con ellos. Suponía que se había pasado toda la noche de juerga, drogándose con esos amigos muggles que se había echado. Debió escuchar a Joan cuando le aconsejó que la matriculara en el internado mágico que había en Barcelona, pero Montse se horrorizó en cuanto se lo planteó.

El padre de Jordi, fallecido una década atrás, fue el primer Capdevila brujo en su familia. Sus tres hijos y todos los nietos habían heredado el don, pero Berta se empeñaba en desperdiciarlo. Jordi le hubiera partido la cara mucho tiempo atrás, pero Montse no quería. Era insufriblemente permisiva y ahora estaban recogiendo los frutos de su actitud excesivamente protectora.

—¿Cómo me voy a estar quieta? ¿Es que no viste cómo estaba Berta cuándo se fue? Ha podido pasarle cualquier cosa.

—Berta estaba borracha como una cuba.

—¡Jordi!

—Cosa que pasa bastante a menudo —El brujo no prestó atención al reproche—. Eso si no se había metido algo más.

—No digas esas cosas.

—Es la verdad y tienes que darte cuenta de una puñetera vez. Mientras sigas con la venda en los ojos, yo no podré tirar del carro. ¿Entiendes? —Casi sin darse cuenta, había empezado a subir la voz—. Intento que la niña cumpla unas normas, pero tú siempre me contradices. ¿Crees que no se aprovecha de ello? Porque Berta será muchas cosas, pero tonta no es. Sabe que si nosotros no estamos firmes y unidos, podrá seguir haciendo lo que le dé la gana.

—Eres un exagerado.

—¡Claro que no exagero! La niña no estudia ni trabaja y tú le das dinero para que se compre todos sus caprichos. Te trata como si fueras su criada y…

—¡Ya basta, Jordi! —Montse también gritaba—. Este no es momento para reproches. ¿Te enteras?

—Nunca es momento para hablar de Berta. Si por ti fuera…

La discusión se vio interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono. Montse dio un brinco y se puso pálida, pero a Jordi no le sorprendió que alguien les llamara, posiblemente para darles malas noticias. Y no era la primera vez que pasaba. En verano, habían arrestado a la niña por intentar robar un anillo en una joyería y se habían llevado un gran sofocón que, para bien o para mal, no tuvo consecuencias.

Consciente de que su mujer podría sufrir un ataque de histeria en cualquier momento, respondió a la llamada. Era de un hospital muggle.

La niña estaba en urgencias.

* * *

><p><em><strong>28 de diciembre de 2014<strong>_

Tenía que ser una broma. Era el día de los Santos Inocentes y Berta estaba convencida de que su madre no tardaría nada en decirle que aquello no era más que una inocentada que bien podría servirle de escarmiento, pero era la pura realidad. Aunque le costara entenderlo, en el fondo sabía que lo ocurrido en Navidad había colmado la paciencia de sus padres y que no la llevaban allí para fastidiarla, si no para echarle un cable.

Su padre no le ofreció la oportunidad de protestar. Le dijo que si quería seguir viviendo en su casa debía cambiar y que iba a empezar por desengancharse de toda la mierda que se estaba metiendo en el cuerpo. Y no había más que hablar. Si se negaba a obedecer sus designios, tendría que buscar un lugar en el que dormir desde el mismo momento en que pusiera un pie fuera del hospital. Y lo peor era que su madre no había salido en su defensa como siempre hacía.

A Berta no le quedó más remedio que aceptar esas condiciones y ahí estaba, en Huelva, a punto de ser internada en un centro de desintoxicación. Le parecía absurdo porque ella no era una asquerosa drogadicta, pero no quería quedarse en la calle. A lo mejor alguna de sus amigas la hubiera aceptado en su casa o a lo mejor no. En cualquier caso, nunca había sido una persona que asumiera riesgos. Prefería que otros lo hicieran por ella.

Pese a saber que ya no había vuelta atrás, intentó convencer a su madre por última vez. Siempre se le había dado muy bien llorar, tuviera o no ganas, así que no le costó nada soltar unas lagrimitas mientras se agarraba a su brazo.

—Mami, por favor. Te juro porque me muera que me portaré bien, pero no me dejes aquí.

Montse abrió la boca. Iba a decirle que no tenía que quedarse si no quería, pero su padre se adelantó. Maldito cabrón.

—Déjate de pataletas, Berta. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Nosotros nos vamos.

Y dicho eso, tiró de su madre para alejarla. Berta se sintió repentinamente furiosa y ni siquiera lamentó que no se despidieran de ella con un abrazo. En ese momento, bien hubiera podido arrancarles los ojos con sus propias manos. Aunque, claro, durante su estancia en el hospital le habían cortado las uñas y poco podía hacer con ese desastre.

—Berta.

La voz de aquel maldito pajarraco llamó su atención. Sus padres acababan de desaparecerse y ella estaba al cargo de un cura. ¡Un cura! ¿Es que no habían encontrado a nadie peor? Ella odiaba a los curas. La última vez que fue a misa fue cuando hizo la primera comunión y no tenía ganas de escuchar discursos moralistas.

—Déjame en paz. Quiero irme de aquí.

—Todos quieren irse al principio —Íñigo Aguirre habló con calma. Berta tuvo la sensación de que era muy complicado hacer que ese individuo perdiera los nervios—. Pero no te preocupes, pronto te acostumbrarás a la rutina del centro. Por ahora, será mejor que me acompañes hasta tu cuarto.

—¿Es que no me has oído? Quiero irme —Berta dio dos pasos atrás— ¡Qué coño! Soy mayor de edad y me piro ahora mismo.

—¿En serio? ¿Y dónde irás?

El puto cura tenía razón. Si estaba allí era porque no quería quedarse en la calle. Sabía que sus padres no la aceptarían en casa por más que lloraran y seguía sin querer correr riesgos. Así pues, apretó los dientes y echó a andar hacia el interior de aquella cárcel.

Maldita fuera su suerte.

* * *

><p><em><strong>31 de diciembre de 2014<strong>_

—¿Qué coño es esto?

Berta estaba indignada. Aquella estaba resultando ser la peor cena de Nochevieja de toda su vida, lo cual era bastante grave porque cenar con sus padres era un rollo total. Luisa la miró de soslayo. Era la vieja gorda y fea con la que compartía habitación. Daba igual lo desagradable que uno quisiera ser con ella porque siempre encontraba la forma de ser más desagradable aún. A Berta le caía fatal y el sentimiento parecía ser mutuo.

—Agua.

—¿Es que ni en Nochevieja vamos a poder brindar con vino? ¡O con sidra, joder!

Luisa, que había empezado a dar buena cuenta de los aperitivos previos al marisco, puso los ojos en blanco. Aunque la niñata estúpida no se había tomado la molestia de informarse, todos sabían que estaba allí internada por sus problemas con el alcohol. Ella y unos cuantos más.

—Llevas aquí tres días. Ya va siendo hora de que te aprendas las normas.

—¡Pero es fin de año!

—¿Y te crees que eso cambia nuestra situación? Deja de lloriquear y piensa un poco, que ya eres mayorcita.

Berta se mordió los carrillos. Era inútil razonar con esa foca barbuda. La muy imbécil parecía encantada de la vida con esa cena rancia y su jarra de agua. Ella y todos los demás. ¿Es que no entendían que estar allí era una mierda? Incluso había tenido que escuchar el discurso del puto cura justo antes de cenar. Y menos mal que no estaba allí el día de Navidad, porque seguro que les obligó a rezar y todo.

¡Ah, el día de Navidad! Se había divertido tanto… Si no se le hubiera ido la mano con el whisky, todo sería muy distinto. Y pensar que ese año había planeado celebrar el Año Nuevo en Madrid. Siempre había soñado con tomarse las doce uvas en la Puerta del Sol, rodeada por miles de personas ansiosas de fiesta. Pero no. Sus padres lo habían mandado todo a la mierda y ella estaba allí, atrapada en un comedor insulso, rodeada de drogatas y con una cena de mierda.

—Buenas noches, Luisa. ¿Cómo estás?

Berta observó al recién llegado. Traía puesto un delantal blanco y no le sonaba de nada. Claro que no conocía a todo el personal del centro, ni a todos los enfermos. Había un ala de acceso restringido en la que se encontraban los que ya no tenían solución y, aunque el morbo la incitó a curiosear por ahí, siempre había alguien vigilando la entrada. ¿Qué podía hacer ella sin su varita?

—Hola, Cristóbal —La vieja gorda saludó al tipo como si lo conociera de toda la vida—. Al final has podido venir.

—Cambié de planes a última hora. ¿Todo bien?

—Divinamente. He oído por ahí que esta noche el marisco será a la plancha.

—Has oído bien, pero no lo comentes con nadie —El tal Cristóbal le guiñó un ojo. Aunque también era viejo, a Berta le pareció atractivo—. Veo que tienes compañera nueva.

—Pues sí —Luisa bajó el tono de voz, pero la chica la escuchó perfectamente—. Es una idiota. Prefería a Prado.

—No seas así, mujer —Y pese al reproche, el tipo se rió—. Seguro que no está tan mal.

—¡Ey! —Berta no pudo contenerse más y alzó la voz—. ¡Qué estoy aquí!

—Por desgracia —Masculló entre dientes Luisa, mientras él le tendía una mano.

—Tienes razón. Perdona. Soy Cristóbal Hurtado.

—Berta. Y dime, ¿eres un yonki o un matasanos?

El hombre intercambió una mirada cómplice con la vieja gorda y después sonrió.

—En realidad soy un adicto rehabilitado y ahora mismo estoy trabajando como voluntario para el centro.

—¿En serio? Pues yo no vendría aquí voluntariamente. Ni borracha, vamos.

—Eso lo dices ahora, pero ya verás como cambias de opinión —Parecía muy seguro de sus palabras—. Me vuelvo a la cocina. Los aperitivos están volando.

—Como si fueran compresas con alas.

Luisa se rió de su propio chiste, pero a Berta no le hizo ninguna gracia. De hecho, la mujer siguió riéndose hasta que llegaron las gamas a la plancha, momento en el que se puso muy seria y comenzó a devorar el marisco como si la vida le fuera en ello. Incapaz de soportarlo más, la joven explotó.

—¿Podrías ser más asquerosa mientras comes?

—Si insistes, creo que podría intentarlo.

Ni se inmutó. Berta tenía ganas de gresca, pero estaba claro que no iba a conseguirla. Los sanadores le habían dicho que era normal que se sintiera ansiosa durante unos cuantos días, pero aquello pasaba de castaño oscuro. Apoyando las palmas de las manos en la mesa, se levantó y anunció que iba al cuarto de baño.

No tenía planeado quedarse allí, pero después de lavarse se dio cuenta de que no le apetecía reunirse con los demás. Aunque tenía hambre no quería comer. No quería ver a Luisa comiendo como una cerda, ni escuchar las risas de los drogatas. No quería estar en el centro. Quería irse a Madrid con sus amigas, ponerse el conjunto de ropa interior rojo que se había comprado durante el puente de la Inmaculada y estar de fiesta hasta el día dos de enero. Quería plantarse frente al reloj de la Puerta del Sol sin tener que escuchar a los presentadores de las campanadas hablando sobre los cuartos y demás gilipolleces que todo el mundo sabía ya. Quería ser una persona normal.

¿Tal mala era? Lo único que quería era disfrutar de la juventud sin que nadie la molestara. Ya tendría tiempo para trabajar o para estudiar o para hacer todas esas mierdas que su padre le pedía que hiciera.

—Sé que estás ahí, Berta. Sal ahora mismo o tendré que cogerte de una oreja.

¡Oh, no! Era Luisa. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?

—Vete a la mierda.

—Me he pasado diez años viviendo rodeada de ella y te aseguro que apesta. Sal.

Apretó los dientes y salió del baño. Luisa estaba en mitad del pasillo, con los brazos cruzados y expresión de perro rabioso. No inspiraba mucha confianza. Parecía salida de una película de matanzas. ¿Dónde guardaría el hacha?

—Hazte un favor a ti misma y deja de portarte como una niñata —Le espetó mientras ponía rumbo al comedor.

—No me digas lo que tengo que hacer. Ni que fueras mi madre.

—Por suerte no lo soy. Si lo fuera, te hubiera dado unos buenos azotes hace años.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa lo que haga?

—Compartimos habitación, ¿te acuerdas? Lo que hagas me afecta.

—Si es por eso no te preocupes. No te volveré a hablar.

—Ni que lo hubieras hecho alguna vez.

Berta fue consciente de lo rápido que andaba esa mujer. Y eso que parecía un elefante que se ha comido a un hipopótamo.

—Le voy a decir a ese cura que me cambie de habitación. No te soporto.

—Perderás el tiempo. El señor Aguirre tiene cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse y ninguna tiene que ver con los caprichos de una niña mimada.

—¡Yo no soy una mimada!

—¿No? —Luisa se detuvo y, poniendo los brazos en jarra, habló con sorna—. ¿Y por eso estás en plena pataleta, escondiéndote en el váter y diciendo tonterías?

—¡Y tú qué sabes!

—Mira, niña —La gorda se acercó a ella con un dedo alzado—. Lo que sea que se te está pasando por la cabeza, yo ya lo he vivido. Ahora, haz el favor de darte prisa o se te enfriará el pescado. Como comprenderás, yo ya me he comido el mío y estaba riquísimo.

No quería decirlo porque seguramente esa idiota volvería a llamarla mimada, pero no pudo contenerse.

—¿Pescado?

Luisa puso los ojos en blanco y siguió andando. Cuando entraron al comedor, nadie les hizo caso. Las gambas y la merluza en salsa de Berta aún estaban ahí, frías pero ricas. Porque debía reconocer que el pescado estaba bueno aunque en casa nunca quisiera tomarlo.

Cuando terminaron con la tarta de chocolate que tenían para el postre, sólo faltaban treinta minutos para la media noche. De niña, Berta siempre se había puesto nerviosa en momentos como aquel. Recordó que su madre siempre le pelaba las doce uvas y les quitaba las petitas para que pudiera comérselas sin atragantarse. Esa noche no lo haría y lo echó de menos. No tanto como la fiesta que había planeado, pero sí un poco.

A las once menos cuarto, Íñigo Aguirre se subió a un pedestal y, sonriendo como un bobo, les pidió que cogieran un trozo de papel y escribieran en él todas aquellas cosas malas que les habían pasado a lo largo del año. Berta dudó un instante, pero como todos lo hacían tuvo que ceder. Sin duda alguna, lo peor que le ocurrió fue verse encerrada en ese infierno y fue lo único que escribió. Luisa la miró de reojo como si la considerara boba, pero la ignoró.

Cuando todo el mundo tenía su papelito bien doblado entre los dedos, el cura Aguirre conjuró un caldero de peltre bastante horrible y les pidió a todos que introdujeran allí lo escrito. A Berta le sorprendió que comenzara a pronunciar un conjuro a media voz, con los brazos abiertos sobre el caldero y la varita dibujando suaves círculos en el aire. Terminó justo cuando los presentadores de la tela anunciaron los cuartos.

Berta observó la Puerta del Sol con los ojos abiertos como platos. El año próximo estaría allí pasándoselo en grande. Lo tenía claro como el agua. Y pese a no tener ganas, se tomó sus uvas, pero sólo fueron nueve porque se atragantó y a punto estuvo de no superar el 2014. Ciertamente, hubiera sido patético morir en esas circunstancias.

Pensó que después de eso brindarían con agua o algún refresco gaseoso si había suerte, pero todo el mundo se volvió para mirar a Aguirre. El cura estuvo recitando otro conjuro hasta que, de pronto, una gran llamarada roja salió del caldero de peltre. Berta dio un paso atrás, un poco asustada, y ni siquiera le importó que Luisa se riera de ella.

—Tranquila, mujer. El padre Aguirre sólo está alejando los demonios que nos rodean. Muchas familias de magia antigua lo hacen cuando termina el año.

Berta se quedó boquiabierta. En su casa nunca se había hecho un ritual semejante. Aunque, claro, en casa no eran de magia antigua. Conocía ese concepto, pero no lo suficiente como para no sentir curiosidad. A lo mejor, el señor Aguirre era algo más que un cura repelente. A lo mejor, estar en ese centro no era tan malo si podía averiguar cosas interesantes sobre él. A lo mejor le hacía caso a Luisa y dejaba de quejarse para poder sacar algo de provecho a esa situación.

Después de todo, un nuevo año comenzaba y era el momento de elaborar una lista de propósitos. El primero, quejarse menos. El segundo, salir de allí cuanto antes. El tercero, librarse de Luisa.

Podía hacerlo. Siempre se había salido con la suya y tenía todo un año por delante para conseguirlo.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, pues una vez más me ha venido la inspiración y he escrito sin pensar. Sigo contenta porque estoy consiguiendo recuperar la inspiración. Poco a poco y con resultados no del todo satisfactorios, pero tiempo al tiempo.<em>

_Hasta la próxima :)_


End file.
